Colliding Worlds
by question-mark007
Summary: A/U-- Harry and his brother and sister are orphaned and extremely poor. Poor boy Harry tries to get rich girl Ginny to fall for him, while keeping his family together. Can he do it? No magic
1. Cars That Wont Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

There is a small town in Brittan called Haggleton. Haggleton was your average small town; they had doctors, lawyers, bankers, barbers, good schools, a hospital, a supermarket and other small town things. And, like every small town, they liked to do small town things, like gossip or listen to the town elders and hang onto their every word about how things used to be.

There was a family (if you could even call it that anymore) called the Potters. The Potters had three kids: Harry who was seventeen, Evan who was thirteen and Lucy who was seven. The Potter children had had a very trying few years. Their father, James, had been killed in a mining 'accident' and their mother, Lily, had taken ill soon after. Some months later, she died, and so, after a quiet burial, Harry, the oldest, stepped up as head of the house. Now, you may be asking yourself why a town would let a sixteen year old (he was at the time of his mother's death) be legal guardian of two kids, a twelve year old boy and a six year old girl (again, they were at the time). The answer is that the Potters knew that if anyone found out that their parents (namely their mother as everyone knew of their father's death) were dead, they'd be sent to an orphanage and most likely split up for good, or worse, sent to their mother's horrible sister's house. All of this is simply background to catch you up for the more interesting part of the story.

Harry woke, like always, at 5:30 in the morning to begin his day the same way he had for the last year, give or take a few months. He had messy jet-black hair and shockingly green eyes always slightly obscured by his fringe and circular, wire-rimmed glasses. He got up, showered, dressed in old jeans and a faded tee shirt, started to make breakfast and went outside. He lived in a dingy shack-like house on a small little farm that he and his siblings had inherited from their parents. They had also inherited the farm animals: four cows, three horses (Lighting, Thunder, and Crowbar), 9 chickens, and three dogs (Ola, Ace, Rover) so every morning, he feed them. Once he was done he went back inside and made lunches then did a bit of homework before waking Evan and Lucy. Evan looked a lot like Harry and, in turn, their father. He had messy black hair, like Harry and James but unlike Harry, who had his mother's eyes, he had hazel eyes—James's eyes. Lucy on the other hand, looked like their mother. She had wavy red hair and dark green eyes.

"Yum! Eggs and bacon!" Evan exclaimed coming onto the kitchen.

"Yay! My favorite!" Lucy said, sitting in her seat as Harry piled food on her plate.

"Glad you like it. You should thank the chickens for the eggs." Harry smiled as he took a bite.

"I will!" Evan grinned, then ate two pieces of bacon at once. Once they finished eating, they packed their schoolbags and climbed into the old truck, throwing the bags in the back, and drove to school. The primary and secondary schools were across the car park from each other so it was easy to get there on time, despite living on the outskirts of town. Most would think that it would be hard to keep being an orphan a complete secret but they didn't. Only a select few who knew the truth—namely Harry's best friend and surrogate sister, Hermione Granger and Harry's English teacher, Remus Lupin who had been good friends with his father. Harry pulled into the car park of school dreading another day of the hell they called school. He went to his Math class after first period and slipped into his seat behind Hermione.  
"Good morning Harry." She said cheerfully, turning around. She had curly brown hair and eyes and was a good head shorter that Harry. She was also the smartest in their year and probably the whole school.  
"Morning Hermione." Harry yawned, "how's it going?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've had better days." He shrugged, "Did you question fourteen on last nights calc homework?" And with that, she was in a complicated explanation about the numbers while Harry tried to copy it down. They were so absorbed that they didn't notice Ron Weasley sit down next to Hermione. Ron was tall with bright blue eyes and flaming red hair, he was also Hermione's boyfriend and he wasn't supposed to like Harry much. Reason being Ron's family was one of the wealthiest families in the small town while Harry's was one of the poorest. It was a natural resentment; the poor felt the rich should share and the rich felt the poor should work harder to earn their keep. However, Harry and Ron were friends and both understood that Ron had to be mean to Harry publicly or the popular crowd (where Ron's sister Ginny was at the top) would yell at him for hanging around with the 'wrong sort'. Their friendship was guarded, and trust limited so they didn't share everything (like the truth about Harry's mother).

"Good Morning Hermione" Ron said, interrupting their conversation.  
"Oh! Morning Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as he kissed her on the cheek, "I didn't see you come in!"

"Hey Harry" Ron greeted. Harry waved with the hand that wasn't trying to write down everything that Hermione had said before looking up.

"So what'd you two do last night?" Ron asked.

"I did homework and studied." Hermione said, "then took over for the receptionist at the practice" (Hermione's parents were the best (and only) dentists in town).

"I did homework, farm work, housework, work-work, and house repairs" Harry replied, "you, Ron?"

"Homework and watched the telly." Ron said, still watching Harry, "do you seriously have to do all that?"

"Yeah. Sounds fun right?" Harry said sarcastically.

"How do you have time sleep?" Ron asked incredulous.

"You get used to it." Harry replied. The conversation was halted when Professor Vector started class by collecting homework. Harry was unbelievably relieved when the bell dismissing class rang. To the delight of the class, Vector didn't assign homework. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to English where they met up with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were also in their year.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Lupin greeted cheerfully as they took their seats, "You had exams last week so today we'll continue with our novel study." And that's what they did for most of class. They read _Romeo and Juliet_ and discussed it. With fifteen minutes left, Lupin's cellar phone, which was lying on his desk, started vibrating.

"It's my wife." He said, checking the caller identification. He opened the phone, "Dora, I'm in class!"

Lupin's wife started talking. You couldn't hear what she was saying but you could tell she was talking quickly. Lupin would occasionally nod, or say "uh-huh" or "I see". After nearly five minutes they hung up.

"Sorry about that" he apologized, "but apparently my mother-in-law just called and my son just said his first word, so my wife is rushing home—meaning art class is canceled today!" Lupin's wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, who preferred to be called 'Tonks', was the very eccentric art teacher. There was a lot of groaning—art was a favorite subject by all.

"Stop your groaning. Class dismissed!" Lupin laughed. The rest of the day passed with out incident. As they had had their exams the previous week, they were given very little homework and what homework they were giving, Harry finished in his free-period Art class.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he walked to the car park after school. He walked up to the truck and threw his bag in the truck-bed and leaned against the tuck, waiting for Evan and Lucy.

"Hey Harry" Evan greeted, walking up and throwing his bag in the truck-bed.

"Hey Ev. Where's Lucy?" Harry asked. Evan usually arrived after Lucy because he was talking to friends (the resentment had yet to reach them) and Lucy couldn't wait to get home to play with the dogs.

"Over there" he pointed to a navy blue SUV, "She's talking to the girl Weasley." The girl Weasley in question was Ron's little sister, Ginny. Harry had no idea why Lucy was talking to her, or better yet, why she was talking to Lucy. Like all Weasleys, Ginny had flaming red hair and was well liked, respected, and, not that anyone would admit it, slightly feared. Ginny was the Weasley most influenced by the resentment between the rich and the poor. She was never outright mean to any poorer person, but she rarely spoke to them, actually, she rarely spoke to anyone outside her family and close friends.

"Any idea why?" he asked Evan.

"No. But I'd love to find out." He shrugged, "I saw them talking earlier. I dunno why or how, seeing as Lu was supposed to be in class, but whatever." Harry laughed at Evan's 'whatever' attitude. He was about to say something when he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry!" he turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley yelling, beckoning him over.

"Looks like I'm being summoned." Harry said.

"Well, go! You don't want to keep her waiting!" Evan gave him a slight push. Harry chuckled as he walked over to the SUV.

"You yelled?" Harry said when he got there. A few of Ginny's friends who were standing around snickered. No matter how much money Harry had no one could deny that he was funny or good-looking. Harry just figured this was because he had the 'bad boy' air about him.

"Yeah, she did." Lucy stepped up, her hands on her hips, which meant she was trying to be authoritative, "Ginny's car isn't starting."

"Oh really?" Harry knelt down so he and Lucy were at eye level, "and what does she want me to do about it?"

"Fix it." Lucy said.

"And what's the magic word?" Harry asked.

"Pretty please?" Lucy asked, giving Harry the puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright." He stood then turned to Ginny, "I can't promise I can fix it, but I can tell you what's wrong."

"That's fine. If you can't fix it, I'll call my brothers to tow it to their shop so they can fix it." Ginny shrugged. Harry laughed. He worked for her twin brothers; Fred and George who owned a mechanic shop and a joke/ candy store that were next door to each other. Harry was the best mechanic they had.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, her friends starting to disperse.

"Just that no matter what, I'm going to be the one to fix your car. The only thing unknown is where I'm fixing it." Harry laughed again, "I'll be right back." Harry walked to the truck where Evan was still waiting.

"Well?" He asked his older brother.

"Get in. We're driving over." Evan nodded then followed his brother by climbing in the truck and droving over to where Ginny, Lucy, a few of Ginny's friends and now Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"So why are we here?" Evan asked Harry, climbing out of the car.  
"Her car wont start." Harry said, reaching into the truck bed to get his toolbox.

"Did she put the key in the ignition and turn it?" He snorted. He never tried to hide his resentment of the rich, even though some of the rich were his friends.

"Watch it." Harry muttered, warning Evan not to go much farther.

"Yes, I did put the key in the ignition. And I did turn the key." Ginny retorted to Evan, who blushed but then said:

"Did you let up the clutch?"

"Ev, first, it doesn't have a clutch and second, shut it." Harry advised, opening the car's hood. He pulled a flashlight from the toolbox and examined the engine. The small crowd watched him as his hand slowly got covered in grease from testing this or that.

"Ok." He said after a few minutes, "this car is a death trap."

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked.

"This car is in worse shape than my truck." Harry clarified.

"You're kidding! That thing is about to up and die on us!" Evan exclaimed, gesturing to the truck.

"Not kidding. I don't kid about death traps." Harry grinned, "alright so you need a new carburetor, some plug wires and you're driving on unbelievably bald tires. But the main problem is the lose carburetor."

"Can you fix it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but not here. I don't carry tires, plug wires or carburetors in the truck." He nodded.

"I guess I'm calling Fred and George, then." Ginny sighed as the last of Ginny's friends drove away.

"Not necessary. I can fix it up enough to get it to the shop but not much beyond there." Harry said, "but I need to use you're phone."

"Deal." Ginny and Ron said simultaneously.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Need to tell Fred and George I'll be late today. I have to drop them off at home." Harry gestured to Lucy and Evan.

"I'll take them, Harry." Hermione offered.

"That's nice of you but it's a bit far." Harry said.

"It's fine." She said, "Honestly, do you think I'd offer if it wasn't?" she added when he looked unsure.

"Come on, Harry!" Evan exclaimed, "It'll save gas. And you wont get you're pay docked for being late."

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes, "Hey Lucy? Will you hand me the duct tape?"

"Why can't you have your pay docked?" Ginny asked as Lucy handed him the tape.

"He can have it docked." Lucy replied as Harry ripped off some tape with his teeth, "but if he does he'll have to take some money out of my or Evan's university fund because he doesn't have a fund"

"You're saving for you're siblings university fund?" Ginny asked him, "What about you're university fund?"

"School's not my thing." He said coolly putting the tape around the carburetor to keep it in place.

"I've seen you're marks. They're not bad." Ron said.

"The smartest people in the world go to school and get bad marks. Why? Because it wasn't challenging enough for them so they became lazy. It's stupid people who work hard to understand and try harder than the smart people, so they get good marks. Marks are not a measure of intelligence." Harry replied.

"So what is a measure of intelligence?" Ginny asked. Harry was quiet for a moment, pretending to be checking something in the engine.

"Common sense." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him, which was saying something as they were the only one's in the car park. He straightened, wiped his grease-covered hand on his jeans and packed up the toolbox.

"You sure you want to take them?" he asked Hermione, putting the box in the truck bed.

"Yeah; it's been a while since I've hung out with Lucy." Hermione smiled as Lucy's face lit up.

"Yeah! I can show you how big Ola's gotten!" she exclaimed.

"Who's Ola?" Ginny asked.

"Lucy's dog." Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! She's so pretty! You should come over sometime and meet her! Oh and you can meet Harry and Evan's dogs and the horses!" said the over-excited seven year old.

"Lucy," Evan said exasperatedly, "the most popular girl in the school isn't going to come over to look at a bunch of smelly animals."

"She will too!" Lucy said heatedly, "Wont you?" she asked Ginny.

"Oi, drop it, the two of you." Harry said, slamming the car hood, "you'll behave until you get home, then you can row as much as you want—as long as no one gets hurt. Clear?"

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Right, now Evan, Lucy, you're chores are on the kitchen table, do them after your homework, alright?" Harry commanded.

Again they both nodded and headed off with Hermione to her car.

"Ginny, get in the car! Let's go!" Ron said, climbing onto the passenger seat.

"Ron, I don't want to drive—I'm not even sure I want to get in the car." Ginny said uncertainly.

"Why not?" he asked, getting out of the car.

"You heard Harry, it's a death trap!" she exclaimed.

"It's not going to blow up or anything" Harry intervened. "But if you're that worried, I'll give you a lift to the shop and Ron can meet us there." She nodded as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. They climbed in their cars and went to the shop. The shop was called Nut's & Bolt's Automotive Repair. And the joke between Fred, George and their mechanics (mainly Harry) was that Fred was Nut and George was Bolt.

Once at the shop, Harry set to work. He put on new tires, gave it new plug wires and carburetor. All the while, Ginny sat watching him work and talking with him about what he was doing. Ron sat watching, unable to hear them, from the office.

"Alright" he said, sliding out from under the car, "you're good to go, but you might want to consider replacing your break pads soon."

"Ok. I'll talk to Dad about it." Ginny smiled, looking him in the eye. Harry decided that she was very pretty when she smiled. He smiled back, but the moment was broken when Ron and Ginny's father walked in.

"Someone say 'dad'?" he asked smiling.

**Ok so this story is an experiment. If I get positive feedback, then I'll continue it, if not, then I'll delete it. I know it was a slow beginning but it's going to get much better. Let me know what you think! Review!! **

**P.S. I don't know much about cars so if I got some facts wrong, sorry. Also, sorry if I offended you with the small town talk, I used to live in a small town and was basing it off of what I know.**


	2. While At Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

_He smiled back, but the moment was broken when Ron and Ginny's father walked in._

"_Someone say 'dad'?" he asked smiling._

"Hey Dad!" Ginny jumped up and hugged her father.

"Hey Ginny." He laughed, hugging her back. Harry, not wanting to interrupt, slid back under the car.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said, hitting his foot with hers, "I thought you said you were done." Harry slid back out and stood. He took off the prescription goggles that he wore when he was playing sports or working on cars and put on his regular glasses that he had stored in his jumpsuit pocket (he put it on shortly before starting work on the car).

"Hello, Dr. Weasley." Harry said, "I'd shake your hand but mine's covered in grease."

"That's quite alright. I understand completely." Dr. Weasley nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder. He was a doctor and a surgeon, one of the reasons that he was so valuable to the hospital. He was a tall, thin, good-natured man, with balding red hair and kind blue eyes, "So care to tell me what happened?" Ginny looked at Harry expectantly, clearly waiting for him to answer.

"Well, sir, when Ginny's car wouldn't start so I checked it out and discovered a lose carburetor, bad plug wires and extremely bald tires." Harry explained, "I taped the carburetor in place then Ron drove it here. I fixed everything, I was just giving it a…check up…I suppose you could call it, when you walked in." Dr. Weasley laughed when he said 'check up'.

"I never thought of it that way before," he laughed, "it's very true though…our jobs are similar."

"Yes sir. You save people; I save cars. Only difference is you get paid more I suppose…" Harry nodded.

"Yes but I get over gratified and you get under glorified. And, from what I hear, you did save my children's life. I heard you deemed it a 'death trap'" the doctor smiled.

"Well, yes—in retrospect, I think 'death trap' might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but the car wasn't in good shape at all." Harry amended as Fred and George walked in and Ron came out from the office.

"Hello, hello!" Fred and George bowed to the room at large.

"Do tell us Harry," George said.

"What our sister's lovely car" Fred continued

"Is doing in our humble repair shop." George finished.

"Come look, I'll show you." Harry said. He explained, in a bit more detail than he had with Ginny, Ron, or their father.

"But what I wasn't sure on," He said when he was finished explaining, "was whether or not I should charge them, as they are your family."

"Interesting predicament." Fred scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Quite the pickle." George said, mimicking Fred by scratching his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"I think that they'll pay half price. Is that alright with you, Dad?" Fred asked his father.

"Certainly. I don't want anyone to think that they can just get Harry to fix their cars in the school car park and end up not having to pay." Dr. Weasley smiled at Harry, "so the car's ready to go?"

"Yes sir. You should think about getting new break pads soon, but it's not longer a 'death trap'" Harry smiled.

"Well, why not install them now and get a bigger payday?" The doctor asked.

"Only if you want to sir." Harry replied.

"Of course. Go for it. And why not change the oil while you're at it? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dr. Weasley looked at Ron and Ginny who nodded.

"Ok. Harry, we're going to take Dad and bill him. Once he leaves, we're going back to the joke shop. We'll be back at closing time," Fred told Harry, who nodded.

"You think you can hold down the fort till then?" George asked him.

"Gee, I dunno, what with all the cars in here." Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny's SUV was the only car in the shop—things had been a little slow lately. The twins laughed and lead their father into the front waiting room to pay.

"You kids play nice." Fred said before closing the adjoining door. Harry laughed and set back to work. He replaced the car's oil and break pads all the while talking to Ron and Ginny. He had just finished and was taking the car off of the lift when a car drove up. Harry recognized it immediately as Hermione's car. She, Evan and Lucy jumped out of the car and ran into the garage.

"Ginny!" Lucy squealed, running up to her.

"Nice to see you too, Lucy." Harry called, trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione said, "But after they finished their homework and their chores they wanted to come here and…well…I got overpowered."

"You got over powered by a thirteen year old and a seven year old?" Harry asked, unable to hold in his laughter any longer.

"So sorry I don't have your iron will power." Hermione said sarcastically.

"We've never seen your work before." Evan said, looking around, "this place is cool!"

"Thanks. It's hard work keeping it this messy while keeping it organized." Harry grinned while everyone laughed. The door opened and Dr. Weasley walked in.

"Harry, I forgot to ask—" he stopped abruptly, seeing the people now present in the room who weren't there before.

"Hey we know you!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at the doctor.

"Yes, you do." He smiled at her then turned back to Harry, "I forgot to ask how your mother was doing."

"Oh…well…she's doing as well as she can. It's not been easy, her being terminal, but we're all coping." Harry nodded slowly. Lucy burst into tears and ran into the backseat of Ginny's car, as its door was open. Dr. Weasley muttered something about needing to check the bill, and then disappeared back into the front waiting room.

"Lucy" Harry called, following her. She was curled up under one of the seats, sobbing quietly.

"Alright, fine." Harry sighed. He got in the car and lay down next to her, looking up at the car's ceiling. Slowly, she stopped crying and inched out from under the seat, putting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Lu. I promise." Harry whispered, putting his arm around her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She whimpered.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yeah…can you say it again?"

"We will be fine." Harry repeated. She nodded. Harry got out of the car and picked her up. As he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him.

"Evan!" Harry called, "come here, I want to show you and Lucy something" Harry led them to the sidewalk, just outside of the garage. The shop was on a hill, overlooking most of the town offices and community buildings, the residential houses being closer to the shop. Harry pointed and, in the distance they saw a small house with a barn little black dots running around.

"Is that—?" Evan asked

"Yeah, that's our house." Harry nodded.

"That's bloody awesome!" Evan exclaimed.

"Ginny! Ginny! You have to come see this!" Lucy shouted. Harry set her down and she ran to go get Ginny. Moments later, Ginny joined them.

"Wow, that is cool. Your house looks very homey." Ginny said. To Harry's surprise, she sounded sincere.

"It's the best! You have to come by some time! I'll show you the horses and the cows and the chickens and the doggies." Lily squealed, "You'd love it!"

"Lucy, for the last time, she won't come." Evan said, "I know I'm being a bit harsh, but be real Lu!"

"You're such a meany-face!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

"If you two don't shut it and get along, this will be the last time you ever visit me at work, clear?" Harry commanded. Both siblings nodded and shuffled their feet nervously before following Harry back into the garage with Ginny bringing up the rear. For the rest of Harry's work day, Ginny, Ron, Lucy, Evan, and Hermione hung around and talked to Harry while he worked on the truck and gave Hermione's car a quick oil check. During the whole time, Lucy sat within an arms length of Ginny. Eventually, Fred walked in.

"Alright. It's closing time, so you don't have to go home but you can't stay here." He announced. Harry stood up from the mechanic creeper.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"He's still in the waiting room. He wanted to make sure that it was 'safe' in here before he came back." Fred laughed, and then shouted over his shoulder, "Coast is clear." Dr. Weasley and George walked in, looking slightly nervous.

"Why wouldn't it be safe, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Four teenagers in one room, a little girl I accidently made cry, you do the math." Dr. Weasley smiled, then turned to Harry, "She alright?"

"Yes sir. She's fine" Harry replied, smiling at his little sister who was standing slightly behind Ginny.

"Good. Glad to hear it. How about I take everyone out to dinner to make up for it, eh?" the doctor said, rubbing his hands together and grinning at all of them. Everyone's face lit up—except for Harry's. He was right about to decline as politely as possible, but Lucy and Evan cut him off.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" they both exclaimed.

"Can we go, Harry?" Evan asked, turning to Harry, "We'll behave, right Lucy?"

"Yeah we will!" Lucy pleaded, giving Harry puppy-dog eyes, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeease?"

"Alright, alright" Harry agreed, silencing both of them, then he turned to Dr. Weasley who watched this exchange looking amused, "We'd love to, sir, thank you."

The group piled into their respective cars and drove to the restaurant of Dr. Weasley's choosing.

Over the next few days, a pattern formed. Everything would go normally until after school when Harry and Evan would wait for Lucy to stop talking to Ginny so they could go home.

"How long has she been over there?" Evan asked on Friday. Lucy had been talking to Ginny for what seemed like hours.

"About three quarters of an hour." Harry groaned, checking his watch, "Alright, climb in, we're going over."

Without question Evan climbed in the car, knowing that Fridays after school was when they picked up the week's animal feed and groceries for them. Harry drove over to the other side of the car park and parked in an empty space in front of Ginny's SUV.

"Lucy, come on. We have to go."

"But Ginny asked if I want to hang out with her today!" Lucy said.

"It's true. I did." Ginny said when Harry looked at her.

"Please Harry? I _really_ want to." Lucy begged, " You'd be the best big brother _EVER_."

"Ok fine, you can hang out with Ginny" Harry nodded, "Come on, Evan."

"What?! I don't want to be stuck doing her chores _and_ mine! Why can't I go hang out with a friend too?" Evan exclaimed.

"Alright fine. If you can find a friend in the next sixty seconds, you can hang out with them." Harry said. Evan jumped out of the car, saying to the group standing there, "Anyone want to be my friend?" when they just stared at him, he shrugged and ran off. Laughing, Harry waited for Evan's return, leaning against the hood of the truck. About thirty seconds later, Hermione's car drove up with Evan riding shotgun. He jumped out of her car and raced up to Harry.

"Found a friend. I'm free." He said quickly.

"Yeah, so what's happening Harry?" Hermione asked, also climbing out of the car.

"Lucy decided to hang out with Ginny, Evan got jealous so I said if he could find a friend, he could hang out with them." Harry explained.

"Really?" Ginny asked, "Well Hermione, the four of us should hang out together" Hermione, Lucy and Evan all nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," Harry rolled his eyes, "Do what ever you want, just bring them home shortly before you kill them…Bring Lucy home; you can do what ever you want with Evan."

"Hey!" Evan exclaimed.

"Oh relax. They wont hurt you" Harry said, climbing back into his car, "Much" then he grinned and drove away.

**Here is chapter number two! Sorry it took so long, but I had to update my other story, **_**Life After War**_**, and I had major writer's block. I can't believe I got 12 reviews on the first chapter! Thanks so much!! Please Review!!**


End file.
